Mulukkhur
The Mulukkhur Mulukkur is the City of Storms, a mysterious city in the central Island of the Alar. People don’t go there, willingly. It is not uncommon for trade to be done with the Mulukkur, only not throught he city itself but through the coastal villages on the North Shore. The Seas around the Island are rough, stormy seas where Pirates take shortcuts. Storms seem mysteriously not natural, and all of this is a strange reality where the people of Mulukkhur are fighting for survival. Mulukkhur Elf Society The Mulukkhur are a unique Elf sub race currently dealing with a dying population due to a curse put on the Mulukkhur centuries ago making it nearly impossible for them to Breed with each other. The Answers to lifting the curse lay within the deep underground crypts under the city where no Mulukkhur is able to enter, any attempts kills the Mulukkhur instantly. For the last 400 years, the Mulukkhur have protected their lands and withdrawing from Alar society they once ruled 1000 years ago. Mulukkhur believe the curse was handed down since in their lore they believe that the city is the site of the Catalyst (untrue). During this exile, the Mulukkhur have been kidnapping Male members of other species in order to breed with them to keep their rare blood line open. Different subraces have better chances of conception with the Women of the Mulukkhur. Humans being the best match, Dwarfs the lowest chance. They have discovered that breeding with Halflings is also no desirable. Any other Elf blooded often results in difficult pregnancies although Half Elf works as well as Humans. Most Female Mulukkhur are born barren, those who are are put into Society as workers or soldiers, politicians, merchants etc. Those who are not barren are raised above menial society and called Mothers. The Birthrate is so low that naturally born Mulukkhur are so rare that if one is born they are considered a great sign of hope for a bloodline. The Birth ratio is 99 women to every Male born, if a son is born he is considered royalty by the society and he often will travel with guards and will go on Missions into the world to find exceptional other Men and bring them to the Alar. Because of the significant lack of Male gene pool material this is why the Mulukkhur seek strong men seed. They continue to experiment with Demi-humans having not had a chance to find many Races to try and mate with such as Goliaths, Assimar, Tobaxi, Firbolg etc. Any child born of Mulukkhur women have distinct Elf blood and have only Elven Traits for mechanical purposes. Mulukkhur is used to the daily use of Magic and have plenty of Magic at their disposal. They have high level Wizards who work in their society to protect it from the outside, they cause the storms, protect the city. Soldiers in Mulukkhur society are all women. Men are not to be risked. Their Navy is made up of Junk style ships which are armed with a crew of Marines who are Eldritch Knights or Arcane Archers and at least 2 Wizards at 5th level or higher with Fireball prepared. Mulukkur as a Playable Elf Variant Mulukkhur Elves have the standard Elf Bonuses with the following Subrace benefits Bonus Language: Primordial Abilitiy Increase - Constitution +1 Mulukkhur Tradition - Mulukkur elves gain the Misty Step spell at 3rd level and only can use it a number of times equal to their Constitution Modifier (minimum 1 time) per long rest without using a spell slot. At 5th level they gain the ability to use the Control Water spell and can use it a number of times equal to their constitution modifier (minimum 1 time) per long rest without using a spell slot Category:Geography